


Reality Check

by OneOddKitteh



Series: How I Met Your Brother [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Engineer Dean, First Meetings, Historian Castiel, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories they told were never romantic, because no one would believe romance. It was all set out for them, Dean the party animal engineer, Cas the stoner history nerd, and romance nowhere in the equation. The only reason they’d told multiple stories was 'cause Dean could never remember the details of the last. Cas thought the whole thing was hilarious. The stories had gotten more and more ridiculous the more they'd told, and it'd turned into a game. This time though, Dean drew a blank like he'd never drawn before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

“So how’d you meet this nerd?” Gabriel asked, sprawling over a percentage of the couch that didn’t line up with his height.

He was comfortable in his space, watching Dean with an eagle eye. This wasn’t even where he lived. Why was he in Castiel’s apartment? Dean thought it'd probably be rude to ask, but seriously, what the fuck?

Dean pulled a face at the question. The stories they told were never romantic, because no one would believe romance. It was all set out for them, Dean the party animal engineer, Cas the stoner history nerd, and romance nowhere in the equation. The only reason they’d told multiple stories was 'cause Dean could never remember the details of the last. Cas thought the whole thing was hilarious. The stories had gotten more and more ridiculous the more they'd told, and it'd turned into a game. This time though, Dean drew a blank like he'd never drawn before. Gabriel was _expecting_ something weird, and the pressure was too much.

“You alright there skipper?” Gabriel said easily.

His eyes were kind, but full of laughter, and Dean could trust those eyes. Somehow, he could trust Gabriel.

“I don’t remember,” he said honestly. “Cas doesn’t either. We woke up in suits two state lines over with no memory of the whole weekend. We still have the rings, but we don’t wear them ‘cause it’d be fucking weird.”

Gabriel snorted incredulously.

“You got drunk married?”

“No,” Dean said. “Neither of us had hangovers. We checked, but there were no buses that ran there, we had no car, and absolutely nobody had seen us except for the priest. He said we had two valid witnesses but we don’t recognise the names or anything. The papers are still valid though.”

Gabriel’s amused smile faded. He sat up straight, and stared at Dean’s shaking hands and slumped shoulders.

“You hadn’t met before?” he said, and there was an edge to it.

“Nope,” Dean said. “It was a pretty nasty surprise when we both could have sworn that we’d fallen asleep in our own beds the night before.”

Castiel finally came out of the bathroom, eyeliner washed off and back into his normal outfit. He always took a while to come down after a show. Generally sex helped, but Cas drew the line when Gabriel was in the house.

“Cas,” Gabriel said quietly. “How did you guys meet?”

Cas stopped, and stared at him, then at Dean.

“You told him,” he said. His forehead wasn’t crinkled in anger, but he radiated surprise.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Drew a blank. Figured that if somebody should know, it’d be this one.”

Castiel nodded. He fished in the collar of his sweater until he pulled out a plain silver ring on a chain.

“No clue how we got these, how we got there, or how the hell we got married,” he said. “We were pretty creeped out. I thought Dean was a murderer and he thought I’d conned him into it. Took us a while to figure out that it was downright impossible for either of us to be there. One we got that, the rest of it was a little less terrifying. Dean still nearly shit himself when the priest said it was valid though.”

He smiled fondly at Dean, who shot him the finger, but smiled back.

“I did,” he said. “But Cas was the one who swore in the church.”

Gabriel blew out a breath, looking perplexed.

“I just… wow,” he said. “I always thought I’d be the one it’d happen to. But… Cassie. Shit.”

Cas rolled his eyes, plopping down on the couch beside Gabriel. His leg stretched across the floor so his toes touched Dean’s. Dean shifted so their ankles rested against each other, warm and grounding.

“You always thought you’d be teleported to a state and get gay married?” Dean asked, laughing.

“No,” Gabriel replied. “I thought I’d be the one to accidentally do something inhuman and put everyone’s lives at risk.”

The room went silent.

“Gabriel,” Castiel warned, black faced.

“Shut up, Cas,” Gabriel said sharply. “This is more than you being scared. This is about all of us, now. We have to tell Dean everything.”

Castiel stopped.

“You’re… tell him everything?” he said. “You’re not making him leave?”

Gabriel snorted, and the look he sent Cas was reassuring, even if Dean had _no_ clue what they were talking about.

“I’m not Michael or Lucifer,” he said. “Dean told me for a reason, Cas. You picked well, even if you weren’t conscious for it.”

Dean had no clue what the fuck that meant, but Cas’s sigh of relief and Gabriel’s warm ‘welcome to the family’ attitude didn’t allow room for panic. Much room. Ok, that was a lie. Dean looked down at his steady hands, and panicked.

“Inhuman?”

Cas took one look at him, and swore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am protesting my science test the next day. Apparently I read my own fanfiction when I'm tired, because this is essentially fanfiction of the How I Met Your Brother verse. Definitely not what I'd originally planned for this series! 
> 
> I'm not sure if I intended this to lead into a fantasy/sci-fi au, or if I were trying to tie it in to canon. I'll leave that up to you guys to decide :)
> 
> Although the 'show' thing is weird too. Knowing tired me, it could be anything from Cas being a stripper part time, to Cas being an actor or artist/performer. Hell, if you think Cas juggles on the street corner for money and calls it a show, it could be that too. Fuck knows what I was thinking. 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter at oneoddkitteh :) I don't get to write much with my workload, but you'll occasionally get me reblogging pretty pictures to the wrong blog, or me writing tiny drabbles. Enjoy!


End file.
